


bedhead boys

by explorerseel8



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mornings, No Angst, One Shot, Rated teen and up for language, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, Sunrises, Sunsets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explorerseel8/pseuds/explorerseel8
Summary: Obito and Kakashi, and coffee addictions.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 51





	1. sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Two very short one-shots of KakaObi fluff. A little rushed, not too serious, just something I wrote to relax and get my mind off of things. Enjoy!

The sky never seemed to be the same at sunsets. With every day that passed, something changed.

Now, Kakashi had no problems with dawns, except that he always failed to wake up early enough to catch them, so he settled for watching from his balcony every day as the sun went down.

Oftentimes, it was simply orange, with the sun's glow lighting the sky around and above it golden-yellow, and the clouds glowed along with it. Sometimes it seeped into the blue above it, where that blue remained before darkening into night. Kakashi had labeled this his 'common' sunset—the typical view from his apartment.

There were times when this orange sunset turned redder, with the clouds around the sun glowing gold and the rest of the sky a hue of burnt orange that shifted into red and darkened as it stretched towards the horizon, with the yellow somehow, impossibly turning blue without a touch of green in between at the top, and the sun glowed painfully bright so that it appeared white.

Sometimes, though uncommon, the glow shifted from orange-yellow to pink and sometimes even purple. The sky seemed pastel at times, and was vibrant at others. Sometimes Kakashi could even see the moon hanging in the sky before the sun dipped out of sight, a pale disk hiding behind clouds.

Speaking of clouds, Kakashi always preferred cloudy sunsets, simply because the clouds reflected such different colors, and cloudless sunsets were simpler, and while still spectacular, not as interesting. He remembered one evening he'd spent taking pictures of a darkened sky, leaning red as it touched the ground, with the sky above dark orange. The clouds had been lined with gold that day, so much brighter than the background. Kakashi had never figured out why—he preferred to watch and not to ponder the mysteries of it.

Today Kakashi stood at the balcony during secondary sunset, with the sky tinted pink, and the clouds a dark violet, burning red and gold at the edges with light from the sun, and the yellow right around the sun fading to a soft coral, and even further away, turning to purple. He knew that the views from beaches and mountains were always praised, but in the city, with everything dark and the windows showing dimmed reflections of the colors in the sky, he was perfectly content.

Well, not exactly, because Obito was standing next to him. Kakashi usually watched the sky alone, but Obito had come over for the evening, and followed him out into the balcony when the sun began its slow descent. It warmed Kakashi a little to think that he wasn't alone. He never really had been, but having someone next to him was nice.

"You're right," Obito said. "It's pretty."

"Yeah," Kakashi agreed, leaning against the railing with the breeze just stirring his hair. Obito joined him slowly, barely making a sound, as if he were scared of disrupting something—but what, Kakashi wasn't sure. "It is."

"Hm. I never noticed until today." Obito grinned at Kakashi, who just nodded back, barely turning his lips upward. Out of the two of them, Obito'd always been the expressive one. "You should have invited me to watch the sunset with you earlier."

"You can see it from your own apartment," Kakashi pointed out.

"It's prettier with you here."

Kakashi let out a snort. "Obito, you are a terrible flirt."

Obito's smile turned mischievous. "Thanks, Kakashi. I try really hard, so I'm glad that you think so."

"It's nothing."

The sky was darkening and nearing red when Obito spoke up again. "Hey, Kakashi."

"Yeah?" Kakashi half-turned, glancing at Obito, who was staring out at the city, one hand tracing the rim of the coffee mug he'd emptied. Obito was a bit of a coffee addict, if Kakashi did say do himself. "Is there a problem?"

"No." Obito shrugged nonchalantly, his other hand finding Kakashi's shoulder. "Nothing's wrong."

"You want to say something." Kakashi's words were a statement, not a question. Obito sighed, half exasperated and half amused.

"Yeah." Obito smiled fondly, gaze still fixed on the clouds. "I love you."

Kakashi let out a breathy chuckle. "Thanks."

"Just thanks?"

"I'm not gonna say that I love you too. You know that already and it's cringy as fuck. I've watched too many shitty romance movies for that." Kakashi jokingly shrugged Obito's hand off.

Obito snorted, hiding his laugh with his hand. "Oh, and watching the sunset isn't trite at all, I suppose."

"...fuck." Kakashi closed his eyes. "I've become the very thing I've longed to destroy."

"I didn't know you hated cliches so much." Obito stepped back and put the mug down on the table of the balcony, careful not to crack it. "C'mon, they really aren't that bad, huh?"

"They're annoying." Kakashi squinted and scrunched up his nose. "They're predictable."

"Understandable." Obito snickered and stepped back forward, giving Kakashi a quick kiss on the cheek. "I still love you. Have fun watching the sunset, but I'm gonna go back inside, okay?"

"Okay." Kakashi patted Obito's hand, but didn't look back when the black-haired man retreated towards the sliding glass doors, bringing the mug with him.


	2. sunrise

Obito was tired, but not quite tired enough to return to sleep, to which his solution was always coffee. His second solution was to sit and watch his boyfriend sleep until either Kakashi woke up or Obito mustered up the strength to get out of bed.

Dawn had just started, the sky a soft gray on that fine line between night and sunrise, before the warmth really soaked into the black. Obito could glimpse it through the gap in the blinds Kakashi'd left before they headed to bed, the dim light washing over the floor, carving a bright slice into the floorboards at the end of the room, stretching up onto the wall.

Kakashi was still resting, one arm shoved underneath a pillow and the other thrown over his face instinctively in his sleep to block his face from the growing light. Obito watched as the gray light wavered on Kakashi's face with every breath he took, his face shadowed by his forearm. After combing a hand through Kakashi's hair, Obito sat up and stretched slowly, mouth gaping in a silent yawn. After wiping at his eyes, he turned to look at Kakashi, who was still sleeping, and slipped out of bed.

The door opened silently and Obito didn't glance back as he headed to the kitchen on bare feet, down the short hall leading into the room. He opened the cabinet near the fridge and held it open with an elbow as he reached up and grabbed a mug. Careful to close the door without making a sound, he placed the mug underneath the coffee maker and grabbed the water filter pitcher from its spot by the sink, filling the reservoir. Deciding it too early to grind his own coffee, Obito grabbed a bag of pre-ground coffee from near the coffee maker (they really needed to tidy up the kitchen) and dumped it in. Punching the button to turn the coffee maker on, he waited, shoulders hunched, feet getting cold from contact with the tiled floor.

Obito wandered away from the kitchen to the window, pressing his fingertips against the glass, so close that his breath fogged the glass, and stared out at the sky as the first hint of orange finally seeped into the clouds, nearly imperceptible with the pace it was moving.

Behind him, the coffee maker let out a ding, and he turned back around, his hand lingering against the glass for another seconds before he hurried back to his beloved coffee, blowing cautiously on the surface as he cupped it between both hands. After a brief sip, he made his way back to the bedroom, where Kakashi was still out cold, in the same position. "Good morning," Obito said, loudly enough that his voice echoed around the room. Of course, he got no response.

He sat back down on the bed, the mug set carefully on the nightstand next to him, and pulled out his phone, and for a few minutes, it was just him and the news on his screen and orange light filtering through the window and Kakashi breathing shallowly near his arm, in a bubble of silence and feather comforters that were far too warm for the spring.

"Hey, Obito?"

"Yeah?" Obito set the phone down, turning towards Kakashi, who stared back at him over the top of a heap of blankets, one black eye shining in the light.

"I love you too."


End file.
